The Serpent and the Lion
by Prima Voltera
Summary: This isn't a simple love triangle, no, this is worse than that. One awkward girl, three ridiculously handsome guys, and one unexpected matchmaking that will leave you wondering what the heck happened.
1. Chapter 1

A train let out a loud whistle and I jumped in surprise, nearly dropping my things. The platform that I was on was extremely loud and had tons of people dressed in varying assortment of clothing. Some wore robes while others wore Muggle clothes. I was standing uncertainly on the platform, this being the first time that I was there. When mom and dad had gotten a job offer to work for the Ministry of Magic they both jumped at the opportunity and moved our family from the United States to London, without taking my opinion on the matter of course. Both of my parents where Auors you see, and since the Dark Lord was back, the Ministry needed all the help it could get. Because they where Auors, my parents didn't have the time to bring me to Platform 9 3/4 so I had to go by myself. I didn't mind this, as I was usually by myself back home.

Maneuvering myself through the crowd I tried my best not to bump into people but sadly I still managed to do it; there where just too many people!

"Hey watch it!" A blonde haired boy snapped at me. "Who do you think you are?"

"S-sorry." I muttered. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Obviously." The boy sniffed. "Just stay out of my way in the future or you'll regret it."

The boy stalked off to join his friends who where standing a few feet away snickering.

Not wanting to make anymore of a fool of myself, I decided to get on the train because it was almost noon. Wandering trough the train I looked for an empty compartment to sit in but I wasn't having much luck. It seemed that every compartment was full of students. Eventually I found an empty one and after setting my things in the luggage area, I settled down and didn't even have a second to settle in before the door to the compartment opened to reveal the blonde haired boy from earlier.

"Oh jeez." The boy said to his friends. "Look it's that Mudblood again."

"Excuse me?" I said. "What did you just call me?" I knew what to term 'Mud-blood' meant and did not enjoy being called one since I was the exact opposite.

"Are you deaf? I called you a Mudblood." The boy said.

"For your information I'm not a Mudblood." I snapped. "I happen to be from a well known Pureblood family."

"Oh do you now?" Blonde boy raised an eyebrow. "Would you care to share your name?"

"Only if you share yours." I snapped back.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." The boy said. Oh, well that explained a lot.

"Emmalyn Knight." I said.

"What kind of name is Emmalyn?" Draco sneered.

"It's my name dumbass." I glowered at him.

"What did you just call me?" Draco said, stepping into the compartment.

"Does it really matter?" I asked. "What are you even doing here?"

"You're in our compartment." Draco snapped. "Get out."

"Well I don't see our name on it." I replied. "I suggest that if you want to sit here you'll have to ask nicely."

Draco gritted his teeth. "Get out of here. This is where we usually sit."

"Oh, what a bummer." I said. "You'll just have to sit somewhere else. Change is good you know."

"Can we sit here?" Draco asked. I could tell that I was killing him to even say those two words to me. What was this kids problem?

"Ask politely. And use please. That word can get you very far in life you know."

"Can we sit here?" Draco hissed out. "Please?" He practically spat the word out.

"No." I said. "You're acting like a jerk."

Draco made a move towards me but one of his friends held him back.

"Come on man," He said. "It's not worth it. You can get her back later. You're a Perfect remember?"

Draco threw me one last glare before leaving with his friends, slamming the door to the compartment closed. I let out a sigh and hoped that no one would bother me again for the rest of the trip. The door opened again and I groaned.

"What do you guys want now?" I said, getting irritated. I glanced at the doorway to find... not Draco.

"I'm sorry?" A boy said peering in. He was wearing hipsterish glasses and had short brown hair with slightly longer bangs. "Am I bothering you? I can leave if you want me to."

"No." I said. "I thought that you where Draco."

"You though that I was Malfoy?" The boy said in surprise entering the compartment.

"Well yeah..." I said scratching my head. "I mean I just told him to get out and he seemed like the type of person that doesn't take kindly to people doing that. I thought he was coming back to pick a fight."

"You told off Malfoy?" The boy said in surprise. "It's about time someone did. I'm surprised that Professor Dumbledore made him a Perfect in the first place. He's a git. I'm Alex by the way."

He held out his had and I got up to shake it.

"Emmalyn."

"Pretty name." Alex said grinning at me.

"Thank you." I said sitting back down.

"No problem." He said, sitting down next to me.

"You're from the States aren't you?" He asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked suprised. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Kinda." Alex said. "But not in a bad way."

"Oh." I said. "Yes im from the States."

"What's the wizarding school like there?" Alex asked. "I've heard rumors about it but I haven't really tried to learn more about it."

"Well." I said. "It's a lot like Hogwarts. We have four Houses, Horned Serpent, Wampus, Thunderbird, and Pukwudgie. However, it's also very different. Unlike Hogwarts we are not allowed to take our wands home with us during break. Rather, we have to leave them at school until we graduate. Only after that can we take our wands and keep them for good."

"Wow." Alex said. "That sounds like it'd be hard."

"Not really." I said shrugging. "It's to help us make sure that we don't take our magic for granted. And not to use it against the No-Magis."

"No-Magis?" Alex asked confused.

"I mean Muggles." I said blushing. "I'm still getting used to the terms you guys use here."

"It's fine." Alex said. "I've never understood why we called them Muggles, No-Magi stands for no magic, right?"

I nodded.

"That makes a whole lot more sense than calling them Muggles." Alex said. "So what House where you at the American wizarding school?"

"It's called the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I said. "I was a Horned Serpent."

"Interesting." Said Alex. "What House do you hope to get into once you get to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know." I said shrugging. "Ravenclaw looks like it might be interesting. So does Gryffindor."

"I'm a Gryffindor." Alex said proudly. "I hope that you get into it."

"Yeah." I said. "That's be nice. I wonder if I can guess what house I'm going to be in. The Houses at Ilvermorny have to be at least close to those at Hogwarts considering our founder went there."

"Well you said that you were a Horned Serpent, right?" Alex said. "I hope that you're not in Slytherin. Not that I'd ignore you if you do get into that House."

"No." I said shaking my head. "I don't think that I'd get into Slytherin. Just because Horned Serpent's mascot is a snake doesn't mean that it has the same qualities as Slytherin. Horned Serpent House actually favors scholars. So It'd be most similar to Ravenclaw."

"That's interesting." Alex said. "So what do you think the others would be similar to?"

"Well," I said. "Pukwudgie is said to favor healers and the students that are in that House are usually sweet and timid, so I'd say that it'd be most like Hufflepuff. Wampus and Thunderbird are harder to figure out though."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because they are very similar. Thunderbird favors adventurers while Wampus favors warriors. Gryffindors tend to be brave, while Slytherins tend to be shrewd and cunning. Hmmmm..."

I thought about to for a while.

"I got what's wrong!" I said after a minute. "I'm only thinking about the traits, not what each House represents."

"Isn't the traits what the House represents?" Alex asked, turning to face me. He'd been sitting there quietly beside me looking out the window.

"Not necessarily." I said. "Each House from Hogwarts, for example has a specific element that aligns with it. Gryffindor is fire, Slytherin is water, Hufflepuff is earth and Ravenclaw is Air."

"I did not know that." Alex said sounding impressed. "I wouldn't be surprised if you became a Ravenclaw with all the knowledge you have."

"Thanks." I said. "But anyways, at Ilvermorny the Houses aren't based off of the four elements. They're based off of the mind, body, soul and heart. Horned Serpent is based off of the mind, Thunderbird after the soul, Wampus after the body and Pukwudgie after the heart. I think based off of this I'd say that Gryffindor is like Thunderbird and Slytherin is like Wampus."

"You're very smart Emmalyn." Alex said with a smile.

"Emma, please." I said. "It's what my friends call me."

"So we're friends then?" Alex said in surprise.

"Why not?" I said shrugging. "You're the first person that has been nice to me so far."

"Oh," Alex said. "I forgot to ask you what year you are."

"I'm a Fourth year." I said.

"Oh." Alex said, his face falling. "I'm a Fifth year. I can still help you if you need anything."

"Even if I'm not in your House?" I asked.

"Even then." Alex said. "What House you're in shouldn't determine what friends your supposed to have."

"Truer words have never been said." I replied.

"Crap." Alex said frowning. "I forgot that I was supposed to meet up with the other Perfects in there compartment to talk about this upcoming year."

"Don't worry about it." I said. "Go ahead and go. I'll see you later, right?"

"Yeah." Alex said getting up and walking towards the door. "Well it was nice meeting Emma." He said turning around. "I look forward to getting to know you better."

"Same to you." I said, watching him leave.

I stared out the window as the landscape rushed past. It was getting darker out so we must've been close to Hogwarts. I actually had never though about what House I might end up in once I got there; talking to Alex got me thinking. I hoped that I would get put into Gryffindor so I could hang out with him more. He was cute.

 _Woah there._ I thought. _You just met him and you've got a crush on him?_ So what if I did? He was good looking and really nice. There wasn't much harm in liking him. I just hope that I don't make a fool of myself next time I see him.


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later I found myself standing on a platform with all the other students fro Hogwarts. It was generally complete chaos because all the First years where wandering around not knowing what o do until a huge man with an equally huge beard yelled at them to follow him to the boats. He must've been half giant or something because of his size.

The other students where walking down a path that led to several carriages and then boarded them before they made there way to the castle. I was unsure of what to do because I was new. Did I go with the First years or did I go in one of the carriages?

"Emma!" I heard a voice yell somewhere to my left.

I turned o find Alex making his way towards me.

"Oh, hey Alex." I said with a smile.

"Not sure what you're supposed to do?" Alex asked.

"Not really." I said with a shrug.

"Well you might as well come with me then." Alex said. "I don't know where Morgan went but he'd know because he's Head Boy."

I followed Alex towards the carriages and I heard three people arguing.

"You don't see the horses pulling the carriages?" One boy asked. His hair was a mess and his glasses where slightly askew.

"What horses?" A red headed boy asked looking perplexed. "Are you OK Harry?"

"What?" Harry said distractedly. "Oh yes I'm fine."

The red haired boy stepped into the carriage.

"Don't worry Harry." A blonde haired girl said dreamily. "I can see them to you know. I could see them since First year. Your just as same as I am."

They both them boarded the carriage and started off down the path.

"Horses?" I asked confused, looking at Alex.

"There called Threshals." Alex said. "Only people who've seen someone die can see them."

"That's interesting." I said, moving towards the next carriage that had pulled up.

"Here allow me." Alex said taking my hand and helping me up.

"Why thank you!" I said with a smile. I brushed my brown hair out of my face.

"No problem." Alex said jumping in.

"So what do you think so far of Hogwarts?" He asked as the carriage started moving.

"I haven't Sven seen it yet." I said with a laugh. "How can you expect me to know if I like it f I haven't seen it yet?"

"That's true." Alex said with a sheepish look. "I guess I'm just excited for you to see it."

"You seem more exited about it than I am." I said.

"There!" Alex said pointing. "You can see the castle through the trees.

I peered through the trees but a few second later I got a full view of the castle.

"Woah." I said. "It's incredible."

And indeed it was. The whole thing was lit up from the inside and it glittered like a jewel.

"Told you so." Alex said smugly. "I never get tired of it."

We watched in silence as we steadily drew closer to the castle. It eventually stopped right in front of it and Alex jumped out before helping me.

"I'm not sure where I'm supposed to go." I said looking around. The students where making there way up the steps and into the castle. Should I follow them? I wasn't sorted into a House yet though.

"I'd help you if I could." Alex said shaking his head. "Let's find Morgan. He'd know what to do."

Just as he said that I heard someone shout my name.

"Emmalyn Knight!"

"Yes?" I said. I turned to see a rather tall guy with long dark hair come towards me. He robes flared out slightly as he walked and I saw a small pin on the side of them.

"You're Ms. Knight?" He asked stopping in front on me. I saw then that the badge he was wearing had two small letters on them and H and a B. He must've been Morgan, the Head Boy.

"Yes I am." I said.

"Excellent." Morgan said. "I have an order from Professor Dumbledore to bring you to his office. Evans, you're free to go."

It took me a moment to realize that he meant Alex and by that time he was already out of sight.

"Well com along then." Morgan said, turning around and making his way up the stairs.

I followed him and gave a slight gasp as we entered what must've been the Great Hall. It was huge and magnificent with several pieces of old armor and paintings lining the walls. A large sweeping staircase stood directly across from us and to the left where another set of doors that must've led to the dining hall. All of the students where making there way there and as we passed I caught a glimpse of four long tables.

I followed Morgan up several flights of stairs and down several long hallways before we finally came to a stop in front of a gargoyle.

"Password?" It grunted.

"Acid Pops." Morgan said, not missing a beat.

The gargoyle jumped aside and Morgan motioned me to go through first. I walked up another short flight of steps before they ended at a elegantly carved door. Morgan reached around me and knocked once.

"Come in." A voice said.

I opened the door slowly before entering. The room was medium sized with several odds and ends within it. I noted the portraits that lined the walls. All old Headmasters and mistresses I observed. But that wasn't the most interesting thing in the room. Sitting behind an ancient oak desk was a man with a ridiculously long white beard wearing half moon glasses.

"Hello." The man said, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses. "I'm Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Hello Professor." I said dipping my head.

"From what I understand." Dumbledore said getting up and walking around his desk. "You are new here and you need to get sorted into a House."

"Yes sir." I said.

"You are Emmalyn Knight, am I correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir." I said again. I was getting slightly irritated with his questions. Clearly he already knew who I was and why I was here. Why ask the questions?

"Your wondering why I'm asking you questions even though I already know the answers, aren't you?" Dumbledore asked.

I looked at him in surprise. "Yes," I said. "I suppose I am."

"Well I don't really know why I'm asking the questions either." Dumbledore said with a shrug. "Morgan," He said.

"Yes sir?" Morgan said snapping to attention.

"Why don't you to and wait outside until Ms. Knight is sorted?" Dumbledore said. "I believe that Professor McGonagall will be up shortly with the sorting hat."

"Of course sir." Morgan said, exiting the room.

"So tell me Emmalyn," Dumbledore said. "what are you looking the most forward to doing here at Hogwarts?"

"I don't know." I said shrugging. "Everything I guess. I'm wondering how different this place is from Illvermorny ."

"Oh that's rich." I heard a voice say from one of the portraits.

"Hush Phinias." Dumbledore said. "There's nothing wrong with her wondering how different Hogwarts is from her old school."

I stared at the portrait and the occupant, Phinias gave me a disgusted look. There was a sudden knock on the door before it opened. A severe looking woman entered to room carrying a stool and a very old and worn hat.

"Ah, Minerva." Dumbledore said. "Just in time. This is Emmalyn Knight our new incoming fourth year."

The woman nodded at me before setting the still to the side and bringing the hat over to Dumbledore.

"Professor McGonagall will be teaching you Transfiguration." Dumbledore said taking the hat from her. "She's also the head of Gryffindor House."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor." I said.

"Same to you ." McGonagall replied.

"Ok then Emmalyn." Dumbledore said. "Just put the sorting hat on and it'll decide what House you'll be in."

I took the sorting hat from him and placed it on my head. It was big enough to just slightly cover my eyes.

"Hmmmm..." A voice said. "Oh yes. I see a great potential in this one. Plenty of brains and wit about her. As well as a healthy dose of bravery. Strong ambition and determination to succeed... Smart enough to think before acting, I know just where to put you." The hat let out what must've been a giggle. "SLYTHERIN!"


	3. Chapter 3

_WHAT!?_ I ripped the hat off of my head and gave Professor Dumbledore a panicked look.

"Oh dear." He said mildly concerned. "Well that was a surprise..."

"You weren't expecting that?" I practically yelled.

"Keep your voice down Ms. Knight." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"Sorry." I said. "I just wasn't expecting this..."

"Unfortunately, Dumbledore said. "you can't be put into a different House so you might as well make the best of it."

"How?" I asked. "Nothing good has ever come out of Slytherin House."

"Perhaps you will change that." Dumbledore replied. "It's never too late for change."

"Change..." I mused. "That'd be nice . Show people that Slytherin isn't as bad as people think it is."

"Excellent idea!" Dumbledore said. "Now that we got this finished, how about we go back down to the feast before it ends? I'm particularly looking forward to the pudding."

Dumbledore swept past me and headed towards the door where I noticed a medium sized bird with golden plumage.

"You have a Phoenix!?" I asked in awe.

"Yes." Dumbledore said. "Fawkes is a rather magnificent creature, is he not?"

I followed Dumbledore out of his office and back down towards the Dining Hall with Professor McGonagall following from behind. The Dining Hall quieted slightly as we entered and I suddenly felt quite self conscious. I felt several pairs of eyes on me as I moved towards the table that Dumbledore had indicated, that had several students wearing the same robes that I was no wearing; black with silver and green trim."

I sat down in the only available seat with was at the very end of the table. I was relieved when people stopped staring at me and started to pay attention to Dumbledore. Scanning the room I spotted Alex sitting at what must've been the Gryffindor table across the room. As f he sensed my gaze he looked up at me. He gave me a look that I couldn't quite identify before turning to a brown haired girl that was sitting next to him. She leaned forward slightly as he whispered something in her ear and my heart sank. I turned my attention back toward the feast in front of me and spooned some peas and carrots onto my plate; I wasn't that hungry anymore.

"I can't believe it." A voice said across from me. I looked up to see Draco. Why hadn't I payed more attention to where I was sitting?

Draco smirked at me before continuing.

"I'm surprised that the Sorting Hat allowed a Mudblood into our Pureblood House."

"I told you before." I said putting down my fork with a little to much force. "I'm not a Mudblood. I happen to be from a very well known and respected family."

"Respected by who?" Draco sneered. Half of the table was now listening to our conversation. I was pretty sure that kids from the table next to ours was doing the same. The rest of the occupants in the room where listening half heartedly to a woman wearing pink in the front.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," Draco said, drawing my attention back to him. "but you're a nobody here. What ever respect your family had back in what ever place you came from won't be delivered here."

"If you knew who my ancestors were then you might think differently." I snapped. Oops. I shouldn't have said that. Draco was acting like a prick but I still shouldn't have said anything about who my ancestors were. I had promised my parents that I wouldn't tell anyone. With You-Know-Who back, we had to be really careful and telling the son of a well known Death Eater was not careful.

"Oh yeah?" Draco said. "And who might your ancestors be?"

To late to back out now.

"I'm related to Isolt Sayre." I said. "She was the founder and first Headmistress of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"So?" Draco said with a snort. "I don't care if your ancestor created Hogwarts. It means nothing."

"But it does." I snapped. What and arrogant piece of shit! "It most certainly matters. What if I told you that Isolt Sayre's Aunt was Gormlaith Gaunt? And the Gaunts are related to Salazar Slytherin himself!"

The Slytherin table literally fell silent and I glanced around uncertainty.

Draco laughed. "Even if that's true, which it's not, it's be ridiculous."

"About as ridiculous as the Malfoys being related to the Weaslys?" I shot back.

"Careful what you say Knight." Draco hissed. "You forgot that I'm a Perfect."

"So what?" I responded. "You can't take House Points away from me because we're in the same House."

"That doesn't matter." Draco said. "I can still put you in detention."

"For what?" I asked. "Getting on your nerves?"

Draco opened his mouth about to make some rhetorical remark but he was interrupted by Dumbledore announcing the end of the feast. Draco gave me a glare before getting up and yelling at the first years to follow him. I honestly felt bad for them because they looked kind of scared.

Getting up I followed the rest of the House out of the Dining Hall and towards wherever the Slytherin Common Room was. I rolled my eyes when I saw where we were heading. Why was I surprised that the Slytherin common room was in the dungeons? Draco elbowed his way through the crowd, snapping as some poor first year, before stopping before a wall.

"This is the entrance to the common room." He announced. "Obviously you'll learn what the password is, and if any of you are stupid enough to tell anyone else that is not apart of Slytherin House, you'll be sorry."

"It's not like it's hard to guess what it is." One boy said. He looked around the same age as Draco so I assumed that he was in the same year.

"That true, Zabini." Draco said. "But it would still be a good idea not to tell anyone."

"So what's the password then?" Some first year asked.

"Can't you guess?" Draco snapped. "It's easy enough."

"Hippogriff?"

"No."

"What about Acid Pops?"

"No. Are you really that stupid?"

"Pureblood." I said, speaking up.

Draco narrowed his eyes at me. "Unfortunately, Knight is correct." He said after a while. "Pureblood is indeed our password."

"Hasn't changed in several years." Zabini muttered.

"Get a move on!" Draco yelled as the bricks in the wall disappeared. "We don't have all day. Don't want to get eaten by the troll in the dungeon do ya?"

He had all of the first years scramble into the common room when he said that and the rest of the House followed behind.

"Is there really a troll in the dungeons?" I asked the girl next to me.

"No, of course not." The girl said. "All though I heard that during the fifth years first year there actually was one at one point."

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

"Yep." the girl said entering the common room.

"Wasn't it dangerous?" I asked following her.

"Oh yeah," The girl said. "Caused quite the damage I heard."

"What year are you?" I asked.

"Fourth." The girl said pushing her black hair out of her face. "What about you?"

"Fourth." I said. "But I'm new."

"That's interesting." The girl remarked. "We don't normally get new people. What's your name?'

"Emmalyn Knight." I said. "But you can just call me Emma."

"Nice to meet you, Emma." The girl said. " My name's Zoe, Zoe Spencer."

"Nice to meet you Zoe." I said.

"Yeah, pleasure." Zoe said heading for the stairs. "Might want to head up to bed before Malfoy yells at us."

"He doesn't seem like a nice person." I said following her up the stairs.

"Yeah, well most Slytherins aren't supposed to be nice, right?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know." I said with a shrug. "You seem pretty nice to me."

"I pretend to be nice." Zoe said with a teeth filled grin. "But in reality I'm waiting for the right moment to sabotage you."

I blinked at her and she let out a laugh.

"Don't you go worrying." Zoe said still laughing. "I won't do that to ya, there are others that will though. Especially Parkinson, stay away from her if you know what's good for you. Here." Zoe said pointing to a bed as we entered the dormitory. "You're bed's there, so's your stuff. You have an Owl?"

"No." I said walking over to my things. "I don't but I do have a pet." I rummaged through my things before coming up with a small cage. Opening it I coated out the medium sized animal sleeping with in.

"He's a bit grumpy when you wake him up, but he's generally sweet."

I turned around to see Zoe staring a the thing in my arms. She busted out laughing.

"What?" I asked confused.

"It-it's a ferret!" She exclaimed. "And a white one to boot!"

"Yeah, so?" I asked, still not getting it. "I don't get what's so funny about it?"

"Oh man," Zoe said slapping her leg. "Don't let Malfoy catch you with him, he'll blow a top."

"Care to explain?" I asked.

"Ok ok." Zoe wiped tears from her eyes. "Last year Malfoy and Potter got into a fight and the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher at the time go so mad that he turned Malfoy into a _white ferret_."

"Really?" I said in surprise.

"Yep!" Zoe said. "It was hilarious to see, but like I said, don't go parading around with it when Malfoy's near. He'll have your head."

"I'd like to see him try." I said with a snort.

"What's it's name anyways?" Zoe asked curiously.

"Wilson." I said. "My parents got him for me when I first started going to Ilvermorny. That's the wizarding school in North America." I added when I saw Zoe's confused face.

"Never heard of it." Zoe said.

"They don't teach you about the other wizarding schools?" I asked in surprise.

"Well I know of some." Zoe said. " but that's because of the triwizard tournament that happened last year."

"I heard about that." I said with a nod. "You-Know-Who's back, right?"

"You honestly believe that crap?" Zoe asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, I don't know, I guess." I said, surprised by her reaction.

"Mum and dad say that it's nonsense and that I shouldn't believe anything that Potter says. He's a compulsive liar they say." Zoe said.

"Well I mean everybody lies but-" I was cut off by two other girls entering the dormitory. They where identical down to the scowls on their faces.

"Oh hello, Vanessa, Jessica." Zoe said with a slight nod. "Have you met Emma yet?"

"I don't think so." One twin said, twirling her long brown hair around a finger.

"Definitely not." The other said with a sneer.

I automatically disliked both.

"Well," Zoe said. "Emma, this is Vanessa and Jessica Griffiths. You guys, this is Emmalyn Knight."

"The one that claimed to be a descendant of the great Salazar Slytherin?" One twin asked with a sniff. I couldn't tell if it was Vanessa or Jessica that said it.

"That's me." I said with an uncomfortable look.

"Well let me tell you this _descendant of Slytherin."_ One twin said stepping forward. "I don't believe you. You're probably just as bad as Potter in Gyffindor house. And I for one won't take any of this nonsense at all."

"Neither will I." The other twin said.

"Don't you think it's time that we all get to bed now?" Zoe asked uncertaintly. "I mean tomorrow is our first day..."

"Fine." One of the twins said.

"Whatever." The other said.

Zoe gave me an apologetic smile before heading over to her own bed. After I changed into my pajamas and put Wilson safely into his cage, I crawled under the covers of my new bed and fell asleep.

###

 **Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I had a lot of things going on and I know that I said that I'd update every Friday and/or Saturday but like I said, I had a lot of things going on.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ow! Wilson, no! You can't come with me." I tugged the stubborn ferret off of my arm and set him down on my bed with a sigh. "You have to stay here." I said sternly. "I don't feel like getting my head bitten off by Malfoy if he sees you, not to mention that I'm not sure if having pets in class is allowed here. It might've been fine at Ilvermorny, but I'm not sure about it here."

Wilson chattered at me and then jumped onto my chest clinging to the front of my robes with his claws.

"Wilson…." I said with a sigh. "I said no."

I reached a hand up to pry him off of me, he took the opportunity to shoot down the sleeve of my robes.

"Wilson!" I said sternly sticking my other hand down the robe sleeve. "Get out of there, you can't-" I let out a sigh. "You're the most stubborn ferret ever." I said, gently pulling him out of my sleeve. "Fine, you can come, but you must stay in my pocket. Ok?"

I slipped him into one of my pockets that lined the inside of my robe. Grabbing my things, making sure to put my wand in my other pocket, i hurried down the stairs and into the common room. I hadn't gotten a very good look at it last night and I was slightly disappointed when I found how dark and gloomy it was.

""You're late!" Zoe called to me. She was standing by the entrance with her arms crossed.

"Sorry." I said hurrying towards her. "I was having technical difficulties."

"Now we're going to be late for breakfast." Zoe said, her blue eyes glittering in the semi-dark.

"You didn't have to wait for me you know." I said walking past her and out into the hallway.

"That's true." Zoe said with a sniff. "But I figured that I'd walk with you so you wouldn't get lost."

"I fully remember the way to the Dining Hall." I said.

"Then I'm sure that you won't mind leading the way there?" Zoe asked.

"Of course not." I said.

After about three minutes we finally made it to the Dining Hall.

"Told you." I said with a smug look.

"Yeah, yeah." Zoe said waving her hand. "Let's eat." She walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Sitting next to her I was glad to see that Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.

Piling food onto my plate I slipped some ham into my pocket for Wilson. Digging into my eggs and bacon I scanned the Dining Hall studying the other students. My gaze slid over to the Gryffindor table and I found myself searching for Alex. Instead I made eye contact with a red haired boy who I'd seen last night. He glared at me before turning to talk to the boy sitting next to him, and then they both turned to stare at me. I gave a scowl and the quickly turned back to their meals whispering between themselves. Rolling my eyes I turned my attention back to my breakfast when one of the Professors handed me my schedule.

"What classes do you have?" Zoe asked peering over my shoulder.

I scanned it before answering her. "Potions, Double Charms, free period, Lunch, Transfiguration, Defense Against Dark Arts, free period, dinner, Astronomy." I said.

"Well we have some classes together." Zoe said showing her schedule to me. "See? We have Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against Dark Arts and Astronomy together."

"No free periods?" I asked.

"Nope." Zoe said. "They probably gave you some free periods so that you can catch up on the things that you need to learn."

"I guess so." I said.

We finished our breakfast quickly and then made our way down to the dungeons for Potions.

"Here." Zoe said when we entered the classroom. "I like sitting near the front, you can see the board better."

I followed her over to a table that was situated near the front and sat down, placing my things on top if it. I studied the other students when they filed into the room. It was mostly Slytherins isn't a small handful of Gryffindors mixed in. I noted that the Gryffindors sat on one side of the room while the Slytherins sat on the other. I wondered if every class would be like this.

The chatter stopped abruptly when the professor entered the room. It was deadly silent as he swept his way towards the front of the room. He wore all black, which made him look like a large bat, and had extremely greasy hair.

"I am Professor Snape." He said in a monotone voice. "Though most of you know that already. Most of you."

His gaze swept over me and he let out a sneer.

"Today we are going to be creating an antidote for poison." Professor Snape after a few seconds. "You will be graded on how well it works."

"How do. we know if it'll work?" Some Gryffindor asked, raising his hand.

"Are you really that stupid?" Zoe said. "He's obviously going to poison some of us and test your antidote in it."

"Miss Spencer is correct." Snape said. "You better hope that you make it correctly. Now get to work!"

The classroom suddenly became abuzz with activity as students hurried over to the cupboard where the ingredients must've been stored.

"Do you want to go and get the ingredients?" Zoe asked, flipping through her book.

"I have most of the common ingredients in my bag." I said pulling out a large box. Dad had put a Extension Charm on the box and my bag before I had left for Hogwarts.

"What do we need?" I asked Zoe. She rattled off the ingredients while I opened the box and started placing ingredients on the table.

"Professor?" I asked raising my hand.

"Yes miss Knight?" Snape said looking up from the papers he was grading.

"Is there any particular antidote that you want us to make?"

"Did you not hear my instructions?" Snape asked. "I said that you are supposed to make a antidote for poison."

"Well yes," I said. "but there are tons of different antidotes to choose from. Which one do you want us to make?'

"Just make an antidote." Snake snapped. "I don't care what antidote you make, just make one."

"But making the wrong antidote for a poison could be fatal." I protested. "You said that we had to test out our antidotes on other students right? What if you poison someone with Bloodroot? If we don't make the correct antidote then the victim will be worse off than with just the poison."

Snape got up from his chair and made his way towards me. The classroom was dead silent and I felt everyone's eyes on me. Snape stopped and looked down at me.

"Detention for talking back to me miss Knight." He said.

"Excuse me?" I said before I could stop myself.

"Detention." Snape repeated. "Don't make me make it a week." He turned around and went back to his desk.

Detention for asking a reasonable question!? What the heck? I glanced at Zoe who was standing behind me. She just shook her head and stayed silent. I let out a huff and began stuffing the ingredients back into the box. This was ridiculous, all I had done was ask a question. That didn't qualify as talking back, did it?

"What are you doing?" Zoe asked in a low voice.

"Putting my things away." I responded.

"We still have to make the antidote!" Zoe hissed. "Do you want to fail?"

"Make your own antidote." I said. 'I don't want you to fail because of me."

"Come on, Emma." Zoe said. "You have to at least have something."

"Fine." I said with a sigh. "I'll figure something out."

"You have ten minutes." Zoe said. "I'd hurry up."

"Yeah, yeah." I said with a wave of my hand. I opened my box again and started digging through it. Pushing aside some herbs I found what I was looking for.

"What's that?" Zoe said wrinkling her nose at what was in my hand.

"Bezoar stone." I replied. "It cures most poisons."

"Smart." Zoe said. "Though I don't think that counts as a potion."

"I really don't care right now." I said. "Hopefully I'll get some credit."

Right as I said that Snape got up and started to walk around the classroom inspecting the potions. He lectured some poor Gryffindor and the kid as partially cowering.

"What do you have?" Snape ask when he got to our table. Zoe showed him her potion.

"Decent." Snape said before turning to me.

"And what do you have?" He asked with a sneer.

"Bezoar stone." I said standing up straight and looking him in the eye. "Since you didn't specify which poison we were going to be making an antidote for I decided to go with something that could cure almost any poison."

"It'll do." Snape said.

I was released when the bell rang signaling the end of class. Packing up my things I hurried out of the room. Walking out the door I didn't watch where i was going and ran into someone with a loud oof.

"Well what do we have here?" And unfamiliar voice said.


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly lifted my head to see a boy with brown hair looking down at me.

"Well aren't you going to apologize?" The Boy said with a sneer.

"Sorry for running into you." I muttered.

"Who the heck are you anyways?" The boy asked. "I haven't seen you around before."

"Didn't I tell you?" A voice said from behind the boy. I stiffened when I heard the voice.

"I thought that I told you about the newest addition to the Slytherin House, Nott." Draco Malfoy said.

"You did, Malfoy." Nott replied. "So this is the one who claimed to be descended from our House founder. Doesn't look like much to me."

"Come on." Malfoy said. "Let's not waste our time here."

"Agreed." Nott said. They both pushed past me and into the Potions room.

"What the heck happened back there?" Zoe asked catching up to me.

"I ran into some kid called Nott." I replied.

"Nott?" Zoe said with wide eyes. "Theodore Nott?"

"Is that what his name is?" I asked.

"How did you get away without him blowing up at you?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I think it was because of Malfoy."

"That's rather odd." Zoe remarked. "I wouldn't expect Malfoy to do something like that."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep." Zoe said.

"So we're going to Charms next?" I asked switching the subject.

"Yeah." Zoe said. "Follow me and I'll show you where it is."

I followed Zoe as we wove our way through the other students. I saw Alex pass by about six or seven feet away from me and I would have said hi but he was talking to the brown haired girl from last night.

"Here we are." Zoe said after we had climbed a few stairs. We were standing in front of a pair of double doors.

"Come on." Zoe said pushing open the doors to reveal a huge room with a vaulted ceiling.

"It's about time that you joined us, Miss Spencer." A voice squeaked. I turned my head to see one of the shortest men I've ever seen. He must've been a dwarf.

"Sorry Professor Flitwick." Zoe said. "I was showing Emma how to get here."

"No excuses!" The professor replied. "Ten points from Slytherin!"

The rest of the class snickered, or at least the ones that must've been in Ravenclaw. The other Slytherins just glared at us.

"Come on." Zoe said tugging on my sleeve. I sat down next to her and the third row with a Ravenclaw girl with pale blonde hair on my other side.

"Now that miss Spencer and miss Knight have joined us we can start our lesson!" The professor said cheerfully. "Everyone open their textbooks to page 20 and read about how to cast a Summoning Charm. After you are done we will begin practicing it."

###

I was tired after Charms and was very happy that I had a free period next. It wasn't like casting the charm was hard, my dad had taught me how to do it last year so it was easy for me, but I was tired because I got bored. The whole class was spent with us either reading or practicing how to do the spell. Packing up my things, I was about to follow Zoe out of the room when Professor Flitwick asked to talk to me.

"Miss Knight." He said looking at me. He was standing on a stack of books so that he was somewhere closer to my height.

"Yes Professor?" I asked politely.

"I noticed that you got a hand on the Summoning Charm rather easily." The Professor said.

"Yeah." I replied scratching my head. "My dad taught me how to do it last year."

"Really?" The Professor asked.

"Yeah." I said. "My dad used to be a teacher at Ilvermorny but then became an Auor and now works for the Magical Congress of the United States of America."

"Well since you know how to perform a Summoning Charm I assume that you know how to perform a Banishing Charm as well?" The Professor asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well then I hope that you don't mind if I ask you to write a five page essay on the matter?"

"Of course not." I said. "I'd be happy to."

"Great!" The Professor squeaked. "I expect it due in three days time."

"Of course." I say with a dip of my head.

"Well you can go now then." The Professor said dismissing me.

Exiting the Charms room I found myself not knowing where I should go. I doubted that i could find my way back to the common room, it had taken us at least five minutes to make it up here from the dungeons. Letting out a sigh I started wandering the halls, trying to get myself acquainted with the school. I ended up getting lost and I had to ask a picture frame directions to the library.

Following the instructions that the picture frame gave me reluctantly, I found myself inside the library. Going up to the front desk I politely asked the librarian where books on spells and their history would be. The librarian pointed me in the direction of the books and I made my way towards the back of the library. Finding the book I was looking for, I settled down at a nearby table and got to work. After a half an hour I set down my quill with a sigh. I was halfway done with the essay that Professor Flitwick had asked me to write and I was getting dreadfully bored.

"Hey Emma!" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around to see Alex walking towards me.

"Oh, hey Alex." I said. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Alex said, sitting down across from me. "Whatcha doing?"

"Essay for Charms." I said slightly wary.

"Really?" Alex asked. "Let me see." He grabbed my half dried parchment and read it over. "Summoning and Banishing Charms?" He asked looking at me. "If I remember correctly when I was a fourth year we only had to learn how to cast them."

"It's extra work." I muttered grabbing it back. "I already know how to cast those charms so Professor Flitwick wanted me to do something more productive with my time instead of practicing them."

"You already know how to cast them?" Alex asked in surprise.

"Yeah, my dad taught me last year." I said with a shrug.

"You remind me of Hermione." Alex said with a shake of his head. "How long have you been cooped up here in the library?"

"Half an hour?" I said.

"Much too long." Alex said. "Come outside with me, I want to introduce you to my friends."

"They're also Gryffindors, right?" I asked.

"Yep." Alex said getting to his feet. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"Are you sure that they'll like to talk to me?" I asked slightly concerned. I had only been here for a day and yet I was already painfully aware of the rivalry between Slytherins and Gryffindors. "I am in Slytherin after all."

"Harry and the others don't care about that." Alex said pulling me to my feet. "They mind be suspicious of you for a bit, but I think that they'll end up liking you. Especially after they hear about how you told Malfoy off on the train ride here."

"You think so?" I asked quickly packing up my things and allowing Alex to guide me out of the library.

"I know so." Alex replied.

I reluctantly followed him through the school and outside to a tree by the lake. As we approached I saw three people sitting under the tree. I recognized the red headed boy and the brown haired girl. The other boy, the one with the glasses and dark hair, I vaguely remembered. He was the one that claimed to see the threshals if I remembered correctly.

"Hey guys!" Alex said with a wave.

"About time Alex." The dark haired boy said turning around. "I expected you here about fifteen minutes-" He stopped when saw me.

"What's she doing here?" He asked with a scowl.

"Who Emma?" Alex said. "I asked her to come. I wanted her to meet you guys."

"But she's a Slytherin!" The red headed boy blurted out.

"So?" Alex asked. She's the nicest Slytherin that I've ever met."

"You're the new exchange student aren't you." The brown haired girl asked, studying me.

"Yeah." I said. "My names Emmalyn Knight, but you can just called me Emma."

"Hermione Granger." The girl said begrudgingly. "The redhead is Ron Weasley and I suppose you've heard of Harry." She indicated the the black haired boy.

"Pleasure to meet you." I said. Harry and Ron ignored me.

"Don't mind them." Alex said. They just need time to realize that you're not going to bite. Why don't you sit down?"

I reluctantly sat down next to Alex, edging away from Harry and Ron. Alex chatted with Hermione about some homework that they had gotten in Potions and I sat there getting slightly uncomfortable.

"So tell me, Emma?" Hermione said after a while. "You're from North America, right?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Why'd you move here?" Ron asked. It was the first time that he'd talked to me.

"My parents were sent here by the Magical Congress of the United States of America." I said. "It's the North American equivalent of the Ministry." I added seeing his confused face.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"My mom and dad are some of the best Auors in a North America." I said. "So naturally the Ministry wanted their help with the threat of You-Know-Who."

"Wait." Harry said interrupting us. "You believe that Voldemort is back?"

"Well yeah." I said shifting uncomfortably at his sudden interest.

"But the Ministry never admitted that he is back." Ron said.

'Could you imagine what would happen if they did?" Alex asked. "There'd be a mass panic."

"Exactly." I said with a nod. "If the Ministry declared that You-Know-Who is back, who knows what would happen? The have to keep it secret for the good of the public. Not saying that it's the best course of action, but it's a lot better than people doing stupid things out of fear."

"I guess that makes sense." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"So you're saying that it's better for me to look like a deranged person seeking attention then people believing me?" Harry asked angrily.

"People do believe you Harry!" Hermione said. "They just can't go around saying it."

"Mums the word for those believers until it's a proven fact that You-Know-Who is back." I said gravely.

"Hey, Emma?" Alex said suddenly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you have something in your pocket? It's moving."

"Huh?" I asked looking at where he was pointing. My pocket was moving. Crap, I had completely forgotten about Wilson. He probably wanted out because he could smell the outside. With a sigh I pulled him out of my pocket and set him in the grass.

"What the heck is that?" Ron asked in surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

I glanced at Ron and rolled my eyes. Jeez, is everyone's reaction to Wilson going to be like that? Well not everyone's, I thought. Malfoy most certainly wouldn't hesitate to hex or jinx me if he found out.

"It's a ferret." I replied, stroking Wilson's head. He gave out a content chatter before shooting off into the grass.

"I can see that." Ron said. "But is it-"

"No." I said. "It's not Malfoy."

"Bummer." Ron muttered.

"Your parents got you a pet ferret?" Alex asked in surprise.

"Yeah." I said with a shrug. "I didn't want an owl, and i'm slightly allergic to cats."

"So you got a ferret." Alex said.

"I actually wanted to get a ferret." I said defensively.

"I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with having a pet ferret." Alex said raising his hands in surrender. "I'm just surprised because it's not a normal pet that a Witch or Wizard has."

"Well you should know that I'm not normal." I said with a smirk. "Normal's overrated."

"You're not human?" Alex teased.

"You know what I mean." I said, rolling my eyes. "By not normal I mean that I'm not the usual 'Slytherin' that I've been seeing."

"That's true." Alex said with a nod.

"Hermione?" I heard Ron ask. "Could you help me with the Silencing Charm?"

"Sure Ron." Hermione said turning her attention towards him. "See?" She said. "If you just do the wand movement and say the incantation you'll get it! Silencio!"

She waved her wand at a nearby bird that was singing and it abruptly stopped.

"You make it look so easy." Ron said with a frown. "Silencio!"

He waved his wand at another bird but it just kept on singing.

"You sure that you're not doing it wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I am!" Ron said waving his wand frustratingly. "Silencio!"

A small bush nearby caught on fire and Ron groaned.

"I'm almost as bad as Neville." He complained. "I need to get this down by tomorrow."

"You'll get it eventually." Alex said encouragingly.

"Eventually isn't soon enough." Ron muttered. "I mean homework on the first day back?"

I pulled out my wand and waved it in the general direction of the fire and put it out.

"You need to be able to visualize the spell happening." I explained. "It helps with the harder spells. You also really want it to happen."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked turning to me looking confused.

"Well…" I paused and tried to think about how I could explain it. "You know the Muggle story Peter Pan?"

"Peter what?" Ron asked confused.

"Peter Pan." Harry spoke up. "It's a story about a boy who could never grow up."

"Oh." Ron said. "I've never heard of it."

"I won't tell the whole story." I said. "The important thing that I'm trying to get as is that in the story Peter Pan is trying to get these children to go with him to Neverland, and the only way you can get there is by flying."

"Did they take brooms?" Ron asked.

"No." I said. "Peter had a fairy named Tinker Bell that had pixie dust. That's how they flew to Neverland."

"Pixie dust?" Ron asked once again confused. "Does that even exist?"

"Of course not Ron!" Hermione said. "It's a Muggle story so it won't be factual magic wize."

"Oh ok." Ron said with a nod.

"But before they could fly to Neverland they needed to believe that they could get there and that they really could fly."

"So I just have to believe that I can do the spell?" Ron scoffed.

"Never underestimate the power of belief." Alex said seriously.

I nodded I agreement. "Belief is part of the process." I said continuing. "Another thing is that you have to really want it to happen, whatever your spell is. Why do you think it's so hard for a person to cast Avada Kedavra? They must really want the person they're trying to kill to die for it to work. The philosophy of that can be applied to other spells as well. Just doing to wand movement and saying the incantation isn't enough. You have to believe that you can do it, that you really want it, and that you have to be able to visualize it happening."

"So if I do that then I'll be able to perform any spell?" Ron asked sounding interested.

"Not any spell." I said. "It doesn't work like that."

"Then how does it work?" Hermione asked crossing her arms.

"How should I know?" I said with a shrug. "Magic is a true paradox. We know how to use it but we don't know how it works. I could go into a whole speech about what my theories are on the subject."

"You have theories on how magic works?" Alex asked surprised.

"Of course." I said. "My dad use to teach the Magical Theory class at Ilvermorny."

"You have Magical Theory at your old school?" Hermione said.

"Yes." I replied.

"Do you have it just for the first years?"

"No. It's a class that you pick up if you choose to your first year and then you stick with it for the rest of your schooling. Why don't you try doing the Silencing charm again?" I asked Ron. "This time try the techniques that I told you about."

"Sure." Ron said looking uncertain. "But what should I try it on?"

"Here." I said, picking up Wilson as he was passing by me. He chattered angrily at me. "Try it on Wilson."

"Ummm… ok then." Ron said. Scrunching up his face he pointed his wand at Wilson, who started to panic in my arms. "Silencio!"

Wilson stopped chattering immediately and Ron stared at his wand in disbelief.

"I did it!" He said. "I actually did it!"

"Told you It'd work." I said smugly.

"That's a pretty nifty trick." Alex said. "What do you think Harry?"

"I suppose so." Harry said not really paying attention.

"Are you sure that it's not cheating?" Hermione asked.

"How can it be cheating?" Ron said. "You're not using anything to help you cast the spell. At least not really."

Hermione frowned but didn't say anything. Right at that moment I heard the bell ring from inside the school. Waving my wand over Wilson I muttered the reversal incantation and slipped him into my pocket.

"Where are you headed to next?" Alex asked as we gathered up our things and stood up.

"Transfiguration." I replied as we began walking. "I don't really know where the classroom is."

"I can show you where it is if you want." Alex suggested. "My class isn't that far from the Transfiguration room."

"Oh, thank you." I said getting slightly embarrassed.

"No problem." Alex said.

I heard Harry, Ron and Hermione whispering to each other as they followed us back into the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Harry walked a few feet behind Alex and Emma whispering to Ron and Hermione about the new student.

"What do you think of her?" He asked in a low voice. He glanced at Alex and Emma who were talking excitedly to each other about something.

"I don't know.." Hermione said. "I mean she's a Slytherin."

"But that shouldn't merit whether or not she's nice or not, right?" Ron asked.

"She could just be faking it." Hermione said. "I mean, Harry, you did just escape from You-Know-Who just last year! She could be here so she can get into our group to find out stuff."

"She's a year below us." Harry pointed out. "It's not like she's in our year and is following us everywhere."

"Well I don't trust her." Hermione said. "I think that we should be careful around her."

"Sure, whatever." Ron said. "How do you think she helped me with the Silencing Charm?"

"I don't know but I don't like it." Hermione sniffed. "It's obviously some sort of cheating. I wouldn't do it again if I were you."

"Why are you acting like this Hermione?" Harry asked. "She's new to Hogwarts and has been living in the States, she doesn't seem to know a lot about the going ons here."

"Something tells me that she knows more than she lets on." Hermione said darkly.

"I think that we should perhaps consider her a friend." Harry said. "But I agree with Hermione, we should be cautious."

They stopped talking when they made it to the Transfiguration classroom; Hermione left to go to here Ancient Runes class leaving Harry and Ron standing there. Harry studied Emma as she was quickly talking to Alex and had to admit that she was kind of pretty. But like Hermione said, she was a Slytherin. Turning away he shook his head slightly and wondered why Alex had lied to Emma about them having a class near the Transfiguration room. In reality, they all had a free period.

"What's your next class?" Alex asked Emma.

"Uhhhhh…" Emma looked slightly surprised that he asked that. "Defense Against Dark Arts; I think. But don't we have lunch after this class?"

"Yeah." Alex said. "I'll walk you to lunch later." He offered.

"I don't know." Emma said. "Zoe will probably want me to walk with her."

"Of course." Alex said sounding slightly disappointed. Harry was really wondering what was going on with Alex, he'd never seen him act like this.

"I think that I should be getting to class now." Emma said before ducking in the room.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked Alex as they made their way towards the library.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked confused.

"You were acting weird around Emma just now." Ron said.

"I was?" Alex said slightly puzzled.

"You were being nice to her." Ron said.

"Is being nice suddenly becoming a crime?" Alex asked. "She's a new student. We should make her feel welcome."

"But she's a Slytherin!"

"That doesn't mean that I can't be nice to her." Alex said harshly. "I don't particularly like these inter House prejudices, competition is good but one you start judging people by what House they are a part of instead of who they are, it gets ridiculous."

"But your personality and who you are determine what House you get into!" Ron exclaimed.

"But the Sorting Hat gives you a choice." Alex argued back. "For instance, the Sorting Hat said that I'd be good in Hufflepuff, but I chose Gryffindor. A person's personality is just too complicated to be put into a single stereotype."

"I guess that's true." Harry said. "I mean the Sorting Hat said that I'd be good in Slytherin. You never had a problem with that though Ron. The Sorting Hat automatically put you in Gryffindor."

"That's true." Ron muttered. Entering the library they say down at a table and started working on their homework.

"Besides," Alex said, pulling out a quill and ink. "I was talking to Emma about Ilvermorny, they also have Houses. She said that she was in Horned Serpent, which is the equivalent of Ravenclaw here."

"Then why didn't Emma get put into Ravenclaw?" Ron asked.

"I really don't know." Alex said. "It's possible that she wanted to be in Slytherin, but then again, judging by her reaction to Malfoy we could say that's out of the option."

"She did mention that her parents were Auors and that they are helping the Ministry, that's why they moved here." Harry said. "Is it possible the she chose to be in Slytherin so that she could spy on them?"

"Anything is possible." Alex said.

They fell into silence and worked on their homework. They were almost finished when they heard some Slytherin's talking to each other. Harry recognized them as Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey, two members of the Slytherin Quidditch Team.

"Do you think that what she claimed was true?" Adrian asked.

"Of course not." Marcus said with a snort. "How could she be a descendant of our House founder? No, the new girl, _Emmalyn Knight,_ is not a descendant of Slytherin."

Ron shot Harry an alarmed look.

"But what if she really is telling the truth?" Adrian asked.

"The day that she's a descendant of Slytherin is the day that I quit being a Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team." Marcus said with a laugh. "And that's no gonna happen."

"You want to bet on that?" Alex said, surprising both Harry and Ron. Marcus and Arian turned around and smirked.

"Why not?" Marcus said. "But what do we get out of it if we're right?"

Alex thought about it for a while before answering. "If Emma is telling the truth, you give up your position on the Slytherin team, if she's lying then I'll turn a blind eye to everything that Slytherin does as a Perfect."

"What!?" Ron and Harry yelled, getting a glare from the librarian. They pulled Alex to the side.

"Are you insane!?" Ron whispered. "If you lose then Hermione will have your head! Not to mention that you'll be breaking the rules!"

"I agree with Ron." Harry said. "But… if she is telling the truth then It'd be good because then we wouldn't have to worry about Flint."

"Did you forget about the part that if she's telling the truth then she really is a descendant of Slytherin!?" Ron whisper yelled.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." Alex said firmly. "Do we have a deal?" He asked turning back to Marcus and Adrian.

"Of course." Marcus said. He held out his hand and Alex shook it, sealing the deal.

"No cheating." Alex warned.

"No promises." Adrian said with a smirk as he and Marcus sauntered away.

Harry had a sinking feeling and hoped that nothing bad would come out of this. Hermione would kill them once she found out, and she would because Harry was sure that this news would spread like a wildfire.

###

 **Hey guys! So how do you like the story so far? I was wondering if anyone had any ideas or suggestions please comment! I was worried that I wasn't going to be able to update today so I'm happy that I manged to. This chapter really gave insight to what Alex and the Golden Trio think of our beloved main character. It should be interesting how the bet works out.**


	8. IMPORTANT MESSAGE PLEASE READ!

_A/N: This is an important message. So please read!!!_

 _It has come to my attention that a Guest reader is periodically commenting with the same message of "UPDATE" on this story._

 _Please understand that I am in fact updating. I update every Friday or on Saturday if I happen to miss Friday. I got a comment saying that: "I will review everyday if you don't update and I will always say the same thing : UPDATE!"_

 _I have now gotten THREE of these types of messages and I'm 100% positive that they are all from the same person. I ask them to please STOP this or I will view it as HARRASMENT._

 _I appreciate that this person likes my story, however I do NOT appreciate what this person is doing. Know that I bare no ill will toward this person, I am merely asking them to politely stop. I have a schedule for a reason, I can not, nor do I have the ability, to update every single day. I have a life outside of writing Fan Fiction! I do hope that this person understands this and will stop what they are doing._


	9. Chapter 8

Emma's P.O.V.

Transfiguration was quite an easy class for me and it was funny to see Zoe's shocked expression when I transformed a hedgehog into a pincushion with ease. The rest of the class was having a hard time and I had seen several that had gotten stuck.

I had, of course, used the same method that I had shown Ron earlier. I frowned when I thought about how the others had received my trick. It was obvious that Hermione didn't like the method. She probably viewed it as some form of cheating. Some Witches and Wizards just couldn't comprehend the fact that you'd be able to do stuff like that.

Of course as dad had realized, on pure blood Witches or Wizards could do it, even then it was iffy. Dad had realized a long time ago that for some Witches and Wizards, using a wand was merely a conduit. It amplifies what Dad calls a Witch or Wizards 'natural power'.

The natural power is there, but they couldn't use it without a wand. The only difference between that and a normal Witch or Wizard is that they could use their imagination to power their spells.

Dad called these special Witches and Wizards Magus, Magi when referring to more than one. He was careful not to talk to much about his findings, especially since it was the Purebloods that had this power. If people like the Malfoys found out about it…

There were of course, limitations to what one could do. A Magi had was dad referred to as a 'well of power'. This well could be drawn on and the power used until the well ran dry, but usually when the well ran dry that meant that you were dead.

That's how my grandfather died. He had been helping my dad find out the correlation between magic and brain size, and didn't notice how much magic he was using. Dad had been devastated when grandfather died, but had recognized the importance of what had happened.

The interesting thing about the study of the correlation between magic in brain size was that there actually was a correlation between the two. Dad had been comparing house elves to humans during his research and found that even though house elves could do wandless magic, they couldn't do much besides use it for daily chores because their brains weren't as advanced as humans. However, human brains were so advanced that a completely stopped them from even comprehending the thought of someone doing wandless magic.

Dad had a theory that if one trained themselves, they would be able to do wandless magic. He theorized that Magi where already one step ahead of the general population. Now if anyone else had thought of this they would probably view themselves and the other Magi as being far more superior to normal Witches and Wizards. That's why dad worked so hard on making sure that Pureblood families such as the Malfoy's did not find out about it. If they did they would most certainly abuse the power.

I was so deep in thought that I barely noticed that the whole Slytherin table had gone silent when I sat down for lunch.

"Hey Knight." One boy said. He looked to be about a year older than me. "Is it true that you're a descendant of Slytherin?"

"Why do you care?" I asked.

The boy sneered. "Me and a couple friends placed a bet on whether or not you are."

"A bet?" I asked.

"Yeah." The boy said. "You know Evans? It seemed like he wants to protect your virtue." He snickered as well as the rest of the table.

Evans…? No… He couldn't mean Alex could he? I turned to look at the Gryffindor table and didn't find him sitting there. Come to think about it, I didn't notice Ron, Hermione or Harry either.

"So is it true?" The boy prompted. "Are you a descendant of Slytherin?"

"I don't even know why you bothered placing a stupid bet on it Flint." Malfoy said speaking up.

"You know why I did?" Flint asked. "Because it reward is the best if it turns out she's lying."

"So what?" Malfoy said. "The Slytherins get to do whatever we want and Evans won't report us. We manage to get away with a ton of stuff without anyone noticing us. Besides, the risk is too great. If she's telling truth then we lose our best chaser."

"You make it sound like you think that she might be telling the truth." Flint said with a sneer.

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't be so hasty going into things." Malfoy retorted.

I frowned in confusion and poked at my lunch. What the heck? First I find out that Alex placed a bet on me with some asshole from Slytherin, on whether or not I was a descendant. Really! Next I find out what the terms are, he could get into a lot of trouble if Flint somehow managed to win, which he wouldn't, but sown thing told me that he'd do anything to get Alex to lose. And then I find myself being defended by Malfoy!? This was too much. It was my first day and I was already deeper than I liked to be.

"Where you going Knight?" Flint asked as I stood up from my seat.

"Doesn't concern you." I snapped. I walked out of dining hall intent of finding Alex and give him a piece of my mind.

Hearing arguing coming from an abandoned classroom, I peeked my head into it to find Alex, Ron, Hermione and Harry there. They were arguing about… Me?"

"That was a very stupid thing for you to do, Alex." Hermione said. "Staking your title as a Perfect on a girl that you barely even know!?"

"Emma's really nice!" Alex said. "I don't have to know her that long to know that. It's not like she's a spy for You-Know-Who or anything."

"And how do you know that?" Hermione snapped. "If you remember, both Professor Quirrell and Professor Moody where working for him! And they seemed nice!"

"And if you remember," Harry said. "It really was Barty Crouch Jr. that was posing as Moody!"

"Besides!" Ron said. "If Emma is telling girth then Flint has to resign as chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team!"

"That's all that you guys care about!" Hermione yelled. "Quidditch this, Quidditch that! You have no concern about anything else!"

"Of course we do!" Ron yelled back.

"Well if you did then you wouldn't have staked Alex being a Perfect against a stupid position a Quidditch team!" Hermione huffed. "I'm leaving."

I quickly hid in the shadows as Hermione stormed out of the room.

"Hey! Wait Hermione!" Ron said hurrying after her.

"I suggest that you find Emma and tell her everything before she hears it from someone like Malfoy." I heard Harry say.

To late. Already did. I thought.

"Yeah." I heard Alex say. "I probably should."

"Well, see you in our next class." Harry said leaving the room. He passed by me and I slipped into the empty classroom without him noticing.

I saw Alex sitting in a desk in the corner with his head in his hands. He looked up when he saw me.

"Oh hey Emma." He said. "I just wanted to tell you that-"

"That you placed a bet on me with Flint?" I interrupted him.

Alex winced. "Yeah." He said. "Yeah I did. You're not mad at me, are you?"

I walked over of him and then slugged him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" He yelled. He rubbed his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"That was for you placing a bet on me." I said.

"I suppose I deserved it then." Alex said.

"Maybe." I said with a slight smile.

"You're not mad at me?" Alex asked.

"Not really." I said with a shrug. "But to make it clear, don't do anything like that again. It was a mistake that I even said anything about who my ancestors were."

"I see." Alex said. "I'm sorry that I did that then."

"It's ok." I said patting his arm.

"So are you really descended from Slytherin?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "On my mom's side."

"That's pretty cool." Alex said. "Well if you really are a descendant then we should go and tell Flint. Get this over and done with."

"With what evidence?" I asked.

"Huh?" Alex said.

"Flint's not going to believe either of us unless we have proof." I said. "He'll just think that we're trying to get out of it."

"That's true." Alex said with a nod. "Perhaps we could put together a family tree?"

"That'd be a good idea." I said. "When do you want to start working on it?"

"What about after dinner?" Alex suggested.

"Excellent idea." I said. "We should probably get back now though. I think lunch is almost over."

"Lead the way." Alex said motioning me towards the door.

Exiting the room I once again wondered what I had gotten myself into and how I was going to get out of it.


	10. Chapter 9

Two weeks had passed since I first started going to Hogwarts and I felt that I was finally managing to get the hang of things. Classes were moderately easy, save for potions, Professor Snape was just awful. I ended up doing extra work in most of my other classes which resulted in the Professor's (grudgingly) giving me House points. This gained me respect from most of the other Slytherins, except for Malfoy and his goons. They annoyed me as much as they could.

I hung out with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex when ever our free times lined up. Hermione now hated me with a burning passion and frankly I couldn't blame her. Ron had wanted me to teach him some more about what he called "magic through imagination". I ended up telling them all about my dad's research and how he came to discover his findings.

Hermione seemed greatly disturbed that my dad had experimented on House Elves. Apparently she was worried that he had abused them. I quickly told her that my dad did not abuse them, and in fact payed them in any form that they wished. This seemed to comfort Hermione but then she ended up going on a rant about 'the rights taken away from House Elves' and all that. I had really no choice but to listen to it, and it looked like the others had already heard her speech a bunch of times.

Though skeptical, Harry wanted to see if he could do the style of Magic that the Magi could do. I had to tell him that he wouldn't be able to because he wasn't a Pureblood. Harry didn't seem to mind that but what I had said seemed to set Hermione off. After going on another rant, this time about how it seemed like everyone had something against muggle borns, she stormed off. It made things pretty awkward between me and the others but thankfully I was saved by professor McGonagall who wanted to talk to me about something.

"You wanted to talk to me spit something professor?" I asked once I got to professor McGonagall's office.

"Yes Ms. Knight." McGonagall said looking up from her desk. "If you'd have a seat please."

I sat down and waited while she finished grading some papers.

"Now then." McGonagall said putting her quill away. "It has come to professor Dumbledore's attention that you are excelling in your classes."

"You could say that professor." I replied. "Prions is a bit harder but I guess in general that's true."

"Even in potions you're doing well." McGonagall said. "Though my as good as your other classes. It is my understanding that you are doing extra work in Charms and History of Magic?"

"Yes professor." I said, wondering where she was going with all of this.

"Professor Dumbledore has a proposition for you." McGonagall said. "He believes that you would be capable of moving up a year. I have to say that I agree."

"What?" I said in surprise. I was really not expecting that.

"We don't usually do this." McGonagall continued. "But there's a first for everything." She gave me a stern look. "Do you think that you'd be up for it?"

"Umm…" I hesitated before answering. "Yes. I believe so. I won't disappoint you or professor Dumbledore."

"I'm glad to hear it." McGonagall said with a slight smile. "Here's your new schedule then."

She handed me a piece of parchment that had my new schedule on it. Glancing at it I saw that I had much of the same classes that my old schedule had, the only difference being the times that they were being held.

"The only thing that will be changing is your schedule." McGonagall said. "You're still going to be sharing your dormitory with Ms. Spencer and the twins."

"Of course professor." I said.

"I expect you in my class at the appropriate time tomorrow." McGonagall said. "You may leave now."

"Thank you professor." I said walking out the door.

###

Rushing down the hallway I was practically bursting with excitement. I would be in the same classes as the others! Of course that would also mean that I would be in the same classes as Malfoy, and that I'd have harder and more challenging work, but still. Mom and dad would be proud of me.

"Ron! Hermione!" I yelled as I saw them in the Entrance Hall. "Do you know where Alex is?"

"I think that he and Harry are down by the lake or something." Ron said.

"Why do you want to talk to him?" Hermione asked.

"I wanted to tell him about something that recently happened." I said, ignoring her attitude.

"Well I haven't seen him or Harry since earlier." Hermione said with a sniff.

"Ron said that Alex might be down by the lake?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ron said. "I suppose that Harry might be with him."

"Thanks guys!" I said rushing out of the school and heading down to the lake. Stuffing my new schedule in my pocket I finally made it to the lake to find neither Alex or Harry there. Huh. Where could they be? I suddenly saw a burst of light coming from the nearby trees. Could they possibly be there? They liked to practice spells from time to time.

Heading to where I saw the flash of light I drew my own wand intending to ambush them. However, when I got to where the flash had come from, I saw both Harry and Alex on the ground surrounded by Malfoy, his goons, and Flint.

"I'm surprised that the body bind curse actually worked." Flint said.

"Not so great now, are you Potter?" Malfoy said before letting out a laugh.

"What the heck are you guys doing!?" I yelled coming out of the bushes.

"Fancy seeing you here, Knight." Malfoy said turning around to face me. "We were just trying to convince Evans here to stop with this ridiculous bet. Someone like you would most certainly not be related to the great Slytherin."

"Why does it mean so much to you?" I asked. "If it bothers you that much, I'd say that you are afraid of finding out the truth."

"Afraid?" Malfoy scoffed. "As if." He then move so quickly that I barely barely had time to react. "Flipendo!" He yelled.

Despite being slightly caught of guard, I managed to easily deflect his spell.

"Really Malfoy?" I said raising an eyebrow. "Attacking me when I've made no move to do you harm?"

Malfoy remained silent and didn't seem to have heard me. He was staring at something behind me.

"Oh jeez," I said. "What is it this time?"

I turned to see what he was staring at, careful to keep my guard up incase he meant to attack me from behind. Surprisingly enough, he didn't try to attack me, he was to preoccupied with staring at the gigantic snake that had made it's way towards us. The snake didn't seem to notice us, only Harry and Alex.

"What do we do?" One of Malfoy's goons asked.

"It clearly has no interest in us." Malfoy said dismissively. "It's not our problem."

"Yes it is!" I said. "You were the one who put the body bind curse on them! If they get bit it's your fault!"

"If you are who you say you are," Malfoy said. "Then you could easily perform the counterspell. Unless you really aren't related to Slytherin."

"Stop the snake without using any spells and we might consider that you are telling the truth." Flint said.

Scowling i shoved my wand into my pocket and turned to face the snake, which was now within striking distance. My mind raced. I was too far away to kick it away, and there was no guarantee that it would stop if I threw something at it. My hesitation cost me, the snake lunged at Alex and I did the only thing that I could.

"Stop!" I yelled, and much to my surprise, it did. It turned to me and hissed. "Don't do that to me." I said in a firm voice, sounding a lot more confident than I felt. "Go away."

The snake let out one last hiss before going back into the bushed. It was weird that it had actually listened to me. Maybe that snake was more intelligent than other snakes?

"Well?" I said turning to Malfoy and his friends. "Are you going to-"

I stopped when I saw how pale their faces where. Ok…. what was going on?

"Well she clearly isn't lying." one of Malfoy's goons muttered.

"You've won this one, Knight." Flint said. "Don't expect to win again however. Come on, let's get out of here."

They left, quietly talking to each other and I turned to where Alex and Harry lay; they were looking at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked, pulling out my wand and releasing them from the spell.

"You- just- you just-" Alex stuttered.

"Where did you learn how to speak that?" Harry asked, looking at me with curiosity.

"Learn how t o speak what?" I asked confused.

"Parseltongue." Harry said. "You just spoke Parseltongue."

"I what?"

###

Hello readers! So yes, I posted this chapter today, a Thursday instead of a Friday or Saturday. The reason is because I will be going on a small vacation over the weekend and we leave early on Friday. I decided to get this chapter done and posted today instead of waiting until Sunday night because I knew that you guys wonder why I didn't post and would probably leave reviews asking why. So Friday's chapter is being posted today, next weeks will be posted next Friday, the 9th.


	11. Chapter 10

"Woah, woah, woah." I said. "Hold on. I can talk to snakes?"

I was following Harry and Alex back into the school and Harry was explaining to me what Parseltongue was.

"Obviously." Harry said with a shrug. "I can too."

"How though?" I asked.

"Has to deal with the whole 'Heir of Slytherin' thing." Alex said. "I suppose that's why Malfoy and the others got out of there so quickly. You're basically going to be royalty among the Slytherins now."

I groaned. "But I don't want to be royalty." I said. "I just want to be plain old me. And how does me being and to speak Parseltongue relate to being the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Only the descendants of Slytherin can speak Parseltongue." Harry explained.

"The how come you speak it?" I asked Harry. "You're not related to Slytherin, are you?"

"Thank God no." Harry said. "No offense."He added.

"No problem." I said. "I don't really want to be descended from Slytherin either."

Entering the Entrance Hall, I suddenly became very self conscious about myself because as soon as we entered, everyone that was there was staring at me. They whispered among themselves as I passed.

"What this about?" I hissed to Alex who was walking besides me.

"Heir of Slytherin and the Chamber of Secrets." He whispered back.

"The Chamber of what?" I asked in a low voice.

"I'll explain later." Alex said. "It's take to long now."

"Ok." I said. "I sorta gotta go and head down to the Slytherin common room. Uh bye."

I darted down the stairs that led down the the dungeons and let out as high when I was no longer subjected to the other students staring and whispers. Things did really g that well once I made it down to the common room though. Entering, I was met with a squeal and a hug from Zoe.

"I can't believe it!" She said. "You really are the Heir of Slytherin!"

"Just because I'm related to him doesn't mean I'm the Heir." I said.

"You're a direct descendant though, aren't you?" Zoe asked.

"I guess…" I said.

"That makes you the Heir." Zoe said. "I can't believe it! Malfoy was so mad when he came in here about ten minutes ago."

"Is he still here?" I asked cautiously looking around. There were only a few Second Years mingling about, trying not to listen to our conversation.

"Nope." Zoe said. "He stormed off to the quidditch pitch with his broom muttering something to himself." Zoe said a little to cheerfully.

"So how do you feel?" Zoe asked.

"Ok I suppose." I said. "Will be treated like royalty now or something? Cause Alex said that-"

"You really need to stop hanging out with them." Zoe said interrupting me. "You are the Heir of Slytherin after all. And to answer your question, it's most likely you are going to be."

"That's just great!" I said throwing my hands up in the air. "That's just what I need, more attention. And what do you mean that I can't hang out with Alex anymore?"

"He's friends with Potter." Zoe said. "That's the bad crowd. Everyone knows about the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It's goes wayyyy back. The hatred is practically a tradition now. Incoming first years are expected to not like Gryffindor. And besides, most of them come from families that have been in Slytherin for generations, so that's easy."

I was about to open my mouth and make a comment when Zoe grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out of the common room.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked in alarm.

"To the Quidditch Pitch!" Zoe said. "We take Quidditch very seriously you know, more so than the other Houses. You have to meet the team and get to meet them since you're the Heir of Slytherin."

"Do I really have a choice?" I asked.

"Not really." Zoe said.

"Well lead the way, I guess." I muttered.

Once we got down the Quidditch pitch I wished that I could just disappear. It seemed like the whole entire team was there, and once they saw me they all have me death stares. Was Flint really that good of a player? Malfoy looked absolutely pissed off when he saw us coming. He stalked over to us and gave me a scowl.

"Thanks to you and that- that _idiot_ , we had to get rid of our best Chaser and our Team Captain." He snapped at me.

"Oh. I didn't realize that it was my fault." I said in mock surprise.

"Of course it was!" Malfoy yelled. "If you hadn't told Evans to place that bet then we'd still have Flint and you'd be a nobody!"

"I didn't tell Alex to place a bet on me." I said in a cold voice. "He, unlike you it seems, has a mind of his own and can make his own decisions. And why do you wish I was a nobody? Does me being somebody scare you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not." Malfoy said, letting out a bark of laughter. "I just have to be team captain now."

"Did you not want to be?" I asked crossing my arms. "I thought that you would want to be team captain. It seems to suit your… need to be better than everyone else."

"What did you say?" Malfoy growled, stepping forward.

"Your heard me." I said, sounding way more confident then I felt. Zoe's nails dig into my arm as Malfoy continued to advance towards me. "You're an egotistical asshole with a huge chip in your shoulder and a need to prove yourself, a need to draw _attention_ to yourself. One would think that Mommy and Daddy don't pay enough attention to you."

"Don't bring my parents into this." Malfoy snarled.

"Or what?" I asked with a smirk. "You'll set ol' Death Eater daddy on me? He won't be around forever your know, to clean up your messes."

"Are you threatening me?" Malfoy asked.

"Just stating a fact." I said with a sweet smile. "Nobody can live forever you know. Death comes for all, even old Voldy. He's evaded Death many times, and may still in the future, but Death will eventually claim him to."

When I mentioned You-Know-Who everybody froze.

"What do you know about the Dark Lord?" Malfoy asked.

"Daddy didn't tell you?" I asked. "Poor you. Keeping secrets can end up badly for others."

"What. Do. You. Know." Malfoy said slowly. He lunged at me.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I sang dancing out of reach. "Riddle me this, riddle me that, what does the poor have that the rich need?"

Mallory stopped and gave me a confused look. Of course he wouldn't get it. It took me awhile to get it when I first heard it. I don't even know why I asked him a riddle, I probably had been watching too many Muggle shows as a kid.

"What?" Malfoy said.

"Nothing." I said calming myself down. "The answer, and what I know, is nothing."

"Bitch." Malfoy spat.

"Bastard." I shot back. We glared at each other.

"Uhhh, Malfoy?" One of the Slytherin Quidditch members asked. "Are we still going to practice or…"

"We're going to still practice." Malfoy snapped. "We'll need it to beat Gryffindor this year, especially since we don't have Flint. Knight," He snapped to me. "I expect you to be here tomorrow right after dinner for practice."

"Practice for what?" I asked confused.

"Quidditch." Malfoy said. "You're taking Flints place as Chaser, it's the least you can do after what you did."

"I didn't do anything." I snapped. "And I don't even know how to play Quidditch!" I protested.

"To bad." Malfoy said. "You're playing." He stormed off with the rest of the team.

"Well damn." Zoe' muttered from beside me.

I could only nod in agreement as we watched their backs recede.

 **Hello readers! How did you like this chapter? I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. I recently got a job but lucky today was the only day that I had to work Friday's. My work schedule should not interfere with my updating schedule. If it does, I'll alert you all ahead of time, hopefully.**


	12. Another Authors Note, sorry!

Hey guys! Sorry to disappoint but this is not another chapter... Between my job, doing chores around the house and writing a fanfic that someone requested, I didn't have time to write the next chapter. Sorry!

I also wanted to give you a heads up and say that I'll be gone from the 20th to the 25th for a rally. I'm not sure if I'll have time to write anything. And if I do, I'll wait to post it until I'm back from my trip.

While your waiting I encourage you to read some of my other stories! The one that I'm writing as a request is only available on Wattpad because it doesn't follow the guidelines as it is an xReader story. So if your interested in that, hop over to my Wattpad account @fall_out_kill_joy_

I'll see you all in two weeks! (The 30th or the 1st)


End file.
